Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 91
Synopsis "Augurs and Offerings" Somewhere in the Middle East, an astronomer calculates that for the third time in history, a child is born whose birth portends great things for mankind. In the Louisiana swamps, Swamp Thing plants saplings around the rotted tree that was once his home with his wife Abby. He restores their home to full health, and adds a ring of saplings around it as a beautiful addition. Elsewhere, a fanatic Jason Woodrue, the Floronic Man, believes that now is his chance to woo Abby, and take her as his mate. He believes that the Swamp Thing is dead, and gathers some flowers to take to Abby as a romantic gift. Swamp Thing is distracted by a strange sound, and heads follows it to find Abby digging into the ground with her hands. When he questions her, she appears paranoid, and fears that somebody is going to come for their newborn daughter Tefé, meaning her harm. She believes that their house is going to fall apart, and that her husband will disappear for months, so she's digging a hole as a new home for her and the baby. With some coaxing, Swamp Thing manages to get her inside their house again. Somewhere in a frozen wasteland, a shaman is told by the spirit Sarga that a new shaman has been born whose power might rival even his own. Jealous and angry, he journeys to find this newborn. He is annoyed further because the spirit Sila demands that the child live. Elsewhere, the astronomer begins the journey to America, to witness the future's growth in the new child. Swamp Thing returns from a visit to Gene LaBostrie. According to Labo, Tefé is in perfect health. He has also offered a poultice which would repel mosquitoes. Additionally, he has given Swamp Thing something for Abby - something to deal wit her postpartum depression. Abby realizes that it is true that she is suffering from it, and Swamp Thing tries to think of a way to understand what she went through in his absence. He uses the ring he gave her before he left, accessing its memories. He sees how Abby had been alone, and the suffering she endured as she dealt with the death of her ex-husband Matt Cable, and refusing to accept condolences from various superheroes, never admitting to herself that he might have died. Seeing all this, he resolves to be there for her always. Further upriver, Floro discovers the astronomer and the shaman arranging to get a boat ride into the swamp so they can meet the child they've learned about. He offers to guide them there himself. The three of them come upon Abby and the baby in a field of dandelions. The astronomer introduces himself as Mamadou Ngom, whose family has studied the skies watching for signs of great import throughout history. Swamp Thing appears, and demands to know what they want. Mamadou states that he is there only to witness the future with his own eyes. He has brought a gift which heralds the matriarch of a race that will spread the stars alongside man. The jaded shaman responds that he is also there for the child. He had come with the intention of killing his potential rival, but the spirits Sila and Sarga have warned that great evil is awakening because of the child's birth. He warns that Swamp Thing must hide away the child within one year, before the evil gathers enough strength to strike. He offers a branch from a larch tree, a part of Sarga, as a gift. All turn to Floro, to ask what gift he brought. Of course, Floro didn't come to honor Tefé, but he awkwardly tries to pass off all of the garbage he brought for Abby as gifts for the child. He is clearly out of his element, and everyone ignores him. The shaman decides to go, stating that when the time is right, he will know, and come back to train the child. Mamadou will also keep watch through the stars. Appearances "Augurs and Offerings" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Holland *Jason Woodrue *Mary Milner *Mamadou Ngom *Shaman Najgarjuk *Tefé Holland *Chester Williams *The Phantom Stranger *Matt Cable Locations *Louisiana **Houma Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 91 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-91-augurs-and-offerings/4000-32304/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 91] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues